Vacos Omne: The Begining
by dbdgamer
Summary: Newly Knighted Jedi Ryben Minto takes on a young Jedi named Vacos as his padawan. The two are sent on a mission that ends up being a trap set by an ancient sith spirit. The two have to quickly bond as Master and Padawan or die in the process.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Although many characters and places are original Star Wars and several canon characters belong to George Lucas. I am not a professional writer, I do this because I enjoy making and telling a story. Any advice to make my writing better is appreciated but don't expect this to be fantastic. Enjoy.

* * *

"Most interesting, most interesting indeed, how did you say you came across it?" Kal Fenn spoke in a neutral tone hiding his excitement over the Sith medallion he now held in his hand.

"It has been in my family for many generations, but I now feel it is time to let it go." The mysterious Ubese man's voice was emotionless and cold coming through the amplifier of his helmet.

Kal was a collector of Sith and Dark Jedi artifacts, in his prime he had been an archaeologist for the republic, but was fired when he started keeping some of the darker artifacts that he had recovered in his own private collection. Since then he set up a large mining operation on several of the moons of the planet Declok which he uses to fund the growth of his collection.

Kal studied the artifact closely. He knew it was a legitimate Sith artifact the dark metallic stone and the markings all were used in the making of many darkside artifacts. "Name your price" he said while looking across the table at the Ubese.

"Consider it a gift" the mysterious Ubese droned while glaring through his helmet at Kal.


	2. Chapter 1

The Jedi Initiates all stood around the sparring arena watching their fellow initiates compete against each other. Proceeding over the match was Jedi Master Yoda. The two competitors were senior Initiates Vacos Omne, and Qaardin Rodan. Their blades matched each other strike for strike. They were perhaps more evenly matched than any other Initiates in the temple.

Vacos was a young man, almost thirteen years of age. He had long orange hair that went just below his shoulders, and deep blue eyes. Qaardin was twelve years old. He was of the blue skinned Chiss race. His hair was a dense black and his eyes a glowing red. Both of the padawans stood at about the same height.

"Patience, focus, keys in this battle they are." Yoda said with his usual backwards speech. The two Initiates were drenched with sweat.

"Give up yet Omne?" Qaardin, the blue skin Chiss said confidently. Vacos did not respond focusing on the battle waiting to find an opening. There! Vacos took his strike hitting Qaardin in the leg singing him with the training saber. Qaardin winced as he jumped back to regain his composure.

"One strike young Vacos has, two more can he gets?" Yoda said in acknowledgement of Vacos' strike. To win a sparring match the Initiates must be the first to get three strikes on their opponent, Vacos was the first to get a strike in this match so far.

Taking a deep breath Qaardin lashed back at Vacos aggressively with determination in his eyes. He put a lot of his strength behind his strikes. His form was not typical of Initiates and Vacos was not prepared to defend against it. Qaardin's powerful strikes knocked Vacos to the ground where Qaardin was able to strike him in the shoulder. He raised his saber a second time to strike again, but Vacos quickly took control of the situation striking him on the side quickly before rolling away.

"Close this is, determined both are. Analyze their opposing styles you must." Yoda said addressing the spectating Initiates.

The two battling Initiates stood apart looking each other over, planning their next move. Vacos only needed one more strike, Qaardin needed two. Qaardin noticed a change in Vacos' stance to compensate for the injured shoulder, that's the weakness he needs to exploit, a blow to the elbow would further cripple Vacos' ability to fight making the killing blow much easier to make.

Qaardin rushed Vacos with his blade. He attacked Vacos with quick powerful strikes trying to exploit his weak side. Vacos met his blade strike for strike, although it was noticeably difficult. Qaardin kept striking harder and faster until Vacos could not keep up and Qaardin's saber hit Vacos on the wrist. Vacos' saber fell to the ground; Qaardin takes the chance to strike Vacos a third time winning the match. Qaardin raises his saber in victory walking around the arena

"Humility a Jedi has. Celebrate victory against peers you should not. Fought well you both did." Yoda said wisely.

Vacos bowed his head standing walking out of the training room. Footsteps hurried behind him.

"Vacos." A feminine voice called. Vacos turned around to face the girl.

"Hi Arani." Vacos responded in a less than enthusiastic tone.

Arani was about a year younger than Vacos, she had brown hair ending just above her shoulders and large blue eyes.

She spoke with a soft sweet voice. "You fought well today Vacos"

"I lost." Vacos quickly responded.

"Only by one point, you fought well." Arani said comfortingly.

"I'll never impress the masters by fighting well, I need to win" Vacos said in a frustrating tone brushing back his long orange hair with his hand.

"You'll impress them more by fighting well than Qaardin will with his attitude." Arani countered her bright blue eyes looking up at Vacos.

Vacos turned looking down the long hallway of the Jedi temple. "I can't end up a farmer or some other meaningless task. I want to be a Jedi. I need to be a Jedi." Vacos began walking down the hallway.

"You still have time Vacos, Your birthday isn't for another few months." Arani shouted as Vacos continued to walk away.

"Omne!" another voice shouted. It was Qaardin. "Going to your room to cry yourself to sleep?"

Vacos stopped dead in the hallway still not turning around. Arani turned to face Qaardin, "Be nice, you heard Master Yoda, a Jedi has Humility."

Qaardin turned to Arani, "I wasn't talking to you Arani, stay out of it." Qaardin extends his arm reaching out with the force he pushes Arani into the wall.

Vacos runs towards Qaardin launching his fist into Qaardin's face. Qaardin stumbles to the ground clutching his cheek. "Don't you dare touch her again Qaardin"

Vacos ignites his own blade, "Anytime, anywhere."

"Enough." Yoda slowly approaches the two Jedi. "Disappointed in you both I am. Time and place, this is not. When Jedi Minto arrives another chance you will have to fight."

"Sorry master" Vacos and Qaardin both say, almost in rehearsed unison.

"To your rooms now go." Yoda insists.

The two Jedi disignite their sabers and head off in opposite directions. Arani stands to her feet and heads down the same hallway as Vacos.


	3. Chapter 2

Ryben Minto stood in his quarters in the Jedi Temple looking out at the coruscant skyline. In his hand was his severed Padawan braid. Ryben was in his early twenties, with short brown hair. He was about average height for a human male.

"Don't doubt yourself Ryben." An old frail voice said.

Ryben turned around "Master Fornia."

Goldon Fornia was an older man. He had long silver hair hanging down to his shoulders with a goatee to match. He was slightly shorter than average and frail looking. "Becoming a Jedi Knight is a big transition. I had doubts about myself when I was knighted. You will be fine Ryben"

"What if I fail?" Ryben said in an uncertain voice.

"You won't fail. I have faith in you Ryben" Goldon put his hand on Ryben's shoulder. "It is your turn to guide someone now."

"Are you talking about a padawan?" Ryben responded quickly in surprise.

"I have faith in you Ryben." Goldon said with confidence.

Ryben moved to a chair sitting down, "Master I'm not even confident in my own abilities as a Knight, what makes you think I'm capable of training a padawan?"

Goldon smiled, "Ryben, I have taught you everything I know, you have learned it all and mastered most of it. You have also learned much more from within yourself. You have far surpassed me Ryben, you are a more capable Jedi than I am, pass that knowledge along."

Ryben looked up at Goldon, "I wasn't that good of a student."

"You were the best I've trained. I know you can do this." Goldon responded sharply with confidence.

Ryben thought for a moment, "If I observe the Padawans will that get you off my back?" Ryben grinned jokingly.

Goldon nodded, "You may be surprised at what you discover."


End file.
